Abilene Keith
Abilene Marie Bekeart-Keith (born June 10, 1986) is an American professional wrestler currently signed to WWE for Extreme on its RAW brand. She had been slated to compete as Talia Madison's Rookie on the fifth season of NXT, but when the season was cancelled her debut was pushed back to June. Early Life Abilene Marie Keith was born and raised in the heart of Nashville, Tennessee. She is the youngest out of four, and the third girl child in the family. She was born to the parents of Bentley and Rose Marie Keith. She has an older brother Jake, who currently is signed with the U.S Army, and an older sister Charlotte, who currently works in her father’s bar as a waitress. Her second oldest sister, Cheyanne owns her own restaurant in Tennessee. Her father Bentley owns his own Moonshine Distillery, as well as a “Coyote Ugly” bar in Nashville, as well as being the preacher in their small community Church. In their little town they live in, her father is a big deal. Her mother works as a school teacher for the local grammar school. Abilene lived a pretty normal childhood, until she hit the age around twelve. Abilene was always the wild child growing up, but as soon as she hit her teen years that really seemed to pop out. When she was twelve, her parents signed her up for competitive horseback riding. She won many competitions, and by the time she turned 18 she was working for the well known show in Pigeon, Forge Tennessee, The Dixie Stampede as a trick rider for the horses. After two years of that, she put down the horse attire and grabbed a big frilly dress as she worked as a Southern Belle style waitress for the dinner and show theatre. By the third month working there, she got promoted to head “Belle of The Ball” and got to perform her own singing number in the show. By the time she turned twenty, her father allowed herself as well as her sister to be waitresses at his bar. Working their till she was about twenty-three, she decided that she wanted to begin to train for wrestling. Professional wrestling career ''Early Career/Managing Abilene Keith made her television debut on the June 1, 2009 edition of ''RAW. She originally was supposed to be a rookie on NXT for diva, Talia Madison, but due to issues with that season it never worked out. However, that wasn't the last of Abilene. While meeting with Talia, she was introduced to diva Lauren Davis. Lauren and Abilene immediately connected causing Lauren to bring Abilene in as a manager. The two worked for a short time, however, as Abilene got involved with other storylines involving the 2009 King of the Ring, Bad Lander. Week after Week throughout the tournament, Abilene made several appearances helping Lander win matches, but Lauren did not take that too lightly. Before Lauren left due to contractable issues, the two ladies had exchanges with words in a violent meeting. Soon after Lauren left the federation for a brief amount of time, Abilene managed to join forces with sister of Lauren Davis, and the well known female wrestler Britney Davis. Britney and Abilene managed to continue the work of Lauren finding the same common enemy being Michelle Hullender, but sadly the storyline with Britney didn't work out due to the two having different aspirations. ''Womens Championship Hunt/Storyline with Bad Lander After the fallout between the two Davis siblings and Abilene, management decided to sign her to an actual wrestler contract. Abilene immediately aimed high for the WWE Women's Championship, which was held by Veronica Diaz at the time. During the start of her career, she ranked up wins against random divas but finally made her name known. Along with ranking up wins, Abilene still managed to continue her alliance with Bad Lander. The two became very close within just a couple of months, both being of southern roots. After a couple months of backstage bonding, the two took a vaction off to Vegas, only to drink so much that they woke up completely oblivious to what had happened. It was revealed that the innocent southern belle, preachers daughter was "hitched" to the 2009 King of the Ring, Bad Lander. The two had decided to stay married, and it seemed to work in their favor considering the two of them had won the lottery in Vegas. Being married made things in the company very interesting for the both of them. As Abilene was now apart of the Bekeart Family, that came with a little price to pay at the hands of the Womens Champion at the time, Veronica Diaz. The two squared off in the ring once, Veronica getting the best of her new sister in law sending a big welcome to the family by defeating her. The two women seemed to engage in an intense family rivalry as Abilene issued her challenge for the Womens Champion, seeing Veronica as an "unfit" champion. Genesis granted Abilene's wish at the 2009 Pay-Per-View event, Unforgiven giving her a well earned title shot for the WWE Women's title against Veronica Diaz. The match was an intense back and forth hard fought match, but with the help of a new rising diva Chloe Hart, Abilene managed to beat Veronica for the belt. Abilene enjoyed her run as champion but knew that carrying her title came with a price to pay, being a target. Being a fair southern belle as she was, she was very open to having challengers, but the one person that stuck out to her was the woman who had helped her earn her gold in the first place, Chloe Hart. Offering to defend her title against her, Chloe gladly accepted and the two met at No Mercy. No Mercy seemed to be a fitting pay-per-view name because before the match could actually begin, a masked person attacked Abilene before the match showing absolute No Mercy for the women's Champion. Chloe ended up getting the victory over Abilene, ending her first reign as Women's Champion. Fued With Sage & Jen Stevens/ Second Women's Title Reign Abilene and Britney Davis's partnership and alliance quickly came to an end as Britney Davis's alter ego Sage came out to play. Abilene tried to help her best friend get the help she truely needed, but Sage wouldn't allow that to happen. The two had many altercations backstage, but things calmed down for a bit as Abilene focused on regaining her Women's Title from Chloe Hart. However, she didn't want to get it handed to her, she wanted to earn it like she earned everthing else. Months went by, and Abilene finally invoked her re-match clause on an episode of Monday Night Raw, regaining her Women's title. After winning her title of course, came another price to pay and an obstacle in her way. Her former allie joined forces with Jen Stevens, and Abilene became a prime target. Weeks and weeks of toment and assaults at the hands of the deadly duo, but Abilene got her share of revenge as well. Unfortunately for the country queen, Abilene lost her title in a triple threat match involving Jen Stevens and new comer Kassie, to Kassie at the 2009 pay-per-view Armageddon. '''Move to Smackdown! and Chase for the U.S Title' '' ''After losing her women's title at Armageddon, Abilene took a small little absence from the ring focusing on herself and goals. When she came back however, she had a new goal in mind. Gaining help from Brooke Tessmacher as her personal manager, Abilene set her sights high aiming for Jasper Merrick's United States Championship, wanting to be the first women to hold that belt. Competing in several matches to even be considered for the title, the champ nor anyone took Abilene seriously. Adding to that struggle, her enemy Sage added salt to the wound by attacking her non-stop several times. Abilene and Sage carried their on going fued over to Smackdown and on Raw, but really got heated in a Tribute to the Troops tag match they had to be partners in, which they lost. The two attacked each other after, and continued to jump one each other for weeks to come resulting in Abilene's husband, Bad Lander and Sage's husband, Blaze to put their differences aside and control their wives. On the January 11th edition of Raw, Genesis decided to pit the couple's against each other forcing them to compete in an inter-gender tag match, black mailing Abilene and his brother, Bad Lander. Abilene and Sage ended up losing the match. That same week on Smackdown however, Abilene gained revenge on Sage by beating her in a match to earn her right to challenge Jasper Merrick for his U.S title on the January 22nd edition of Smackdown... In a hard fought match against Jasper Merrick, Abilene would go back and forth with him. Each participant wanting to win the match, Abilene was victorious after an interuption by Vince McMahon, allowing Abilene to hit her husbands finisher capturing the United States Championship becoming the first women to hold the title. Not long after winning her title, Abilene had lost her title to Slade Mathens, due to Brooke Tessmacher screwing her over. Abilene didn't take that too lightly, as she made the two her enemies. The following week Abilene smashed up and completely destroyed Slade's car. Personal Life Abilene has a background in cheerleading, dancing and horseback riding. She is a preacher's daughter, but she is a rebel child. Her father owns his own moonshine distillery as well as a bar where her mother is a teacher. She is currently married to Chad Bekeart where the two reside in Tennessee. She has two dogs named Ace and Pax, as well as a black stallion horse named Belle. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* GCB (Good Christian Bitch) (Jumping cutter) :* Heart of Dixie (Superkick) :* Southern Style (Fireman's carry dropped into a knee lift) *'Signature moves' * Bodyscissors * Double underhook backbreaker * Falcon arrow * Full nelson slam * Gutwrench elevated neckbreaker * Hurricanrana to an opponent seated on the top rope * Inverted headlock backbreaker * Koji clutch * Multiple stomps while circling a fallen opponent * Olympic slam * Rope-hung arm trap can opener * Rope-hung DDT * Side belly-to-belly suplex * Snap scoop powerslam * Spinebuster, sometimes into a sit out position * Entrance Themes :* "Country Girl (Shake It for Me)" by Luke Bryan ::: Championships and accomplishments *'WWE For Extreme' :* WWE Women's Championship (2 time) :* WWE United States Championship(First Woman to hold it) : Category:1986 births Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:WWE for Extreme Category:Women's champions